


[VID] The Terror || Autoclave

by willowbilly



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Death, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Closed Captions Available, Depression, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morbidly Cheerful Hopefulness?, Seizure Warning, Self-Harm, Self-Immolation, flashing lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: It's that springtime Depression + Anxiety Feel, my lads.Show: AMC'sThe TerrorMusic:Autoclaveby The Mountain Goats





	[VID] The Terror || Autoclave

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr reblog available [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/183486371366/the-terror-autoclave-its-that-springtime)
> 
> Thank you for watching! :)


End file.
